spider_manfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Captain America: Civil War
Captain America: Civil War (traducida como Capitán América: Guerra Civil en español) es una futura película de superhéroes, a estrenarse el 6 de mayo de 2016. Es tanto una secuela de Captain America: The Winter Soldier como de Avengers: Age of Ultron. La película será dirigida por los hermanos Anthony y Joe Russo y contará con las actuaciones de Chris Evans, Robert Downey Jr., Scarlett Johansson, Sebastian Stan, Anthony Mackie, Jeremy Renner, Elizabeth Olsen, Paul Bettany, Don Cheadle, Paul Rudd, Chadwick Boseman y Tom Holland. El mismo equipo de producción ha declarado que se trata más de "Avengers 2.5" que de "Capitán América 3", debido a la enorme cantidad de personajes que aparecerán en el filme así como el hecho de que la trama se encuentra ubicada justo después de Avengers: Age of Ultron. Será la película que inicie la tercera fase del universo cinematográfico de Marvel Sinopsis En Capitán América: Civil War nos encontramos a Steve Rogers liderando un nuevo equipo de Vengadores en sus continuos esfuerzos para mantener la humanidad a salvo. Pero tras otro incidente con daños colaterales que involucra a los Vengadores, la política empieza a presionar para instalar un sistema de control liderado por un órgano de gobierno que supervise y dirija al equipo. Ése nuevo status quo divide a los Vengadores en dos equipos: uno liderado por Steve Rogers y sus deseos de mantener a los Vengadores libres para proteger al mundo sin que intervenga el gobierno, y otro liderado por Tony Stark en su sorprendente decisión de apoyar el registro y control por parte del gobierno. Reparto *Chris Evans como Steve Rogers / Capitán América *Robert Downey Jr. como Tony Stark / Iron Man *Scarlett Johansson como Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow *Sebastian Stan como Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier *Frank Grillo como Brock Rumlow / Crossbones *Anthony Mackie como Sam Wilson / Falcon *Paul Bettany como Visión *Jeremy Renner como Clint Barton / Hawkeye *Elizabeth Olsen como Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch *Daniel Brühl como Helmut Zemo *Don Cheadle como James "Rhodey" Rhodes / War Machine *Paul Rudd como Scott Lang / Ant-Man *Chadwick Boseman como T'Challa / Black Panther *William Hurt como General Thaddeus Ross *Emily VanCamp como Sharon Carter *Hayley Atwell como Peggy Carter *Leslie Bibb como Christine Everhart *Tom Holland como Peter Parker / Spider-Man Marvel Studios confirma oficialmente a Spider-Man en Capitán América: Civil War *Marisa Tomei como May Parker Guess Who Quietly Shot Their Scenes In 'Captain America: Civil War'? *Martin Freeman como Everett Ross Martin Freeman se une al reparto de Capitán América: Civil War *Gwyneth Paltrow como Pepper Potts CAPTAIN AMERICA: CIVIL WAR To Have "Controversial" Ending; 'Pepper Potts' Confirmed To Appear *Stan Lee como Personaje aún por confirmar Producción En Enero de 2014, Anthony y Joe Russo habían firmado para volver a dirigir una tercera entrega, lo cual confirmaron en marzo de 2014, con Chris Evans regresando como el Capitán América, Kevin Feige produciendo, y Christopher Markus y Stephen McFeely regresando para escribir el guión. La re-contratación de los directores, tres meses antes de Captain America: The Winter Soldier, se produjo como resultado de impresionantes proyecciones de prueba con ejecutivos de Marvel. Markus y McFeely revelaron que comenzaron a trabajar en el guión para la película a finales de 2013. El director de fotografía, Trent Opaloch, así como el compositor Henry Jackman, también regresarán para el tercer filme. En octubre de 2014, Variety reportó que la película adaptaría la historia "Civil War" de los cómics, con Robert Downey Jr. entrando en negociaciones finales para repetir el papel de Iron Man. El 28 de octubre de 2014, Marvel reveló que el título oficial era Captain America: Civil War, además de confirmar que Downey aparecería como Iron Man y anunciar que Chadwick Boseman aparecería como Black Panther. En noviembre de 2014, Daniel Brühl fue elegido como el Barón Zemo, y Frank Grillo confirmó que regresaría como Brock Rumlow / Crossbones. En enero de 2015, Anthony Mackie confirmó que regresaría como Falcon, además de revelar que Falcon recibiría un nuevo traje para reemplazar su traje original. También se confirmó que Scarlett Johansson y Sebastian Stan regresarían como Natasha Romanoff / Viuda Negra y James "Bucky" Barnes / Soldado del Invierno, respectivamente. En marzo de 2015, Jeremy Renner confirmó que repetirá su papel como Clint Barton / Hawkeye en la película. La fotografía principal comenzó en abril de 2015 en Atlanta, Georgia, continuando luego en Berlín y Puerto Rico. El co-director Joe Russo anunció que la película se rodará en las nuevas cámaras digitales 2D de IMAX. Tras el hackeo de los ordenadores de Sony Pictures en noviembre de 2014, correos electrónicos entre la co-presidente de Sony Pictures Entertainment, Amy Pascal, y el presidente Doug Belgrad fueron publicados, declarando que Marvel quería incluir a Spider-Man (cuyos derechos cinematográficos son propiedad de Sony) en la película. Las discusiones entre ambos estudios fracasaron, con Sony planeando continuar su serie prevista de películas de Spider-Man. Sin embargo, Sony Pictures y Marvel Studios más tarde, en febrero de 2015, llegaron a un acuerdo de licencia para el uso de Spider-Man en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, y previo al estreno de Avengers: Age of Ultron se confirmó al Vecino amistoso para aparecer en la tercer entrega de Capitán América. El 23 de abril de 2015 fue confirmada dentro del reparto principal la actriz Elizabeth Olsen, la cual hizo su debut en Avengers: Age of Ultron en el papel de Wanda Maximoff/Bruja Escarlata. A principios de mayo de 2015, Marvel reveló en su sitio oficial el reparto principal, donde se confirmó que Paul Bettany, Don Cheadle, y Emily VanCamp repetirán sus papeles como Visión, Coronel James Rhodes/War Machine, y Sharon Carter / Agente 13, respectivamente. También se confirmó que William Hurt volverá como el General "Thunderbolt" Ross de la película de 2008 The Incredible Hulk y Paul Rudd repetirá su papel como Scott Lang/Ant-Man de la película Ant-Man. Rodaje El rodaje de Captain America: Civil War comenzó en Boston, Estados Unidos, para después pasar a Puerto Rico y continuar en Alemania, concretamente en Berlín y en el Aeropuerto de Leipzig-Halle, volviendo finalmente a los Estados Unidos para filmar en Atlanta. La fotografía principal concluyó el 22 de agosto de 2015. Música Henry Jackman, el compositor de Captain America: The Winter Soldier, volverá a realizar el score de la secuela. Post-Producción En septiembre de 2015, el actor Mark Ruffalo, quien interpreta a Bruce Banner/Hulk en el Universo cinematográfico de Marvel a partir de The Avengers, reveló que su personaje originalmente estaba en el guión de Captain America: Civil War, pero debido a los eventos ocurridos al final de Avengers: Age of Ultron, Marvel decidió eliminarlo ya que "no quiere revelar dónde está y por qué" en esta película. En noviembre de 2015, Joe Russo señaló que el tema de la película es la traición, calificándolo de “''extremadamente emocional. Gira en torno a esa emoción, y a un nivel muy personal no queríamos que la película se volviera sobre política y gente discutiendo sobre tópicos cliché. El tercer acto está construido alrededor de un momento muy personal entre estos dos personajes (Capitán América y Iron Man)”. Por otro lado, los Russo han dejado claro que el Spider-Man de Tom Holland será muy distinto al Spider-Man interpretado en el pasado tanto por Tobey Maguire como por Andrew Garfield. "''Era muy importante para nosotros rejuvenecer al personaje porque lo que nos encanta de Spider-Man es que todavía es un estudiante de instituto. Eso es parte de su vulnerabilidad y lo que hace que sea tan especial en el Universo de Marvel; él es único ... También queríamos responder a la pregunta de "¿Quién es Spider-Man hoy?" ... ¿Cómo hacer que la relación con la tía May (Marisa Tomei) y el personaje fueran contemporáneos?". Multimedia Promocionales Civil_War_Logo1.png Captain_America_Civil_War_logo.png Captain-america-civil-war-logo-3.png Captain_America_Civil_War_Logo_Twitter.png Civil_War_Mind_and_Heart_Promo.png Civil_War_poster_promocional.png Captain America Civil War - Poster.png Civilwar2.png Civilwar3.png CACW_.png Black_Panther_CACW.png CACW_1.png CACW_2.png CACW_3.png CACW_4.png Tratado_de_Sokovia.png CACW_8.png CACW_9.png CACW_11.png CACW_10.png CACW_15.png CACW_16.png CACW_17.png CACW_18.png CACW_20.png CACW_21.png CACW_22.png CACW_23.png CACW_24.png CACW_25.png CACW_26.png CACW_28.png CACW_29.png CACW_30.png Cap_Civil_War_Promocional.png Iron_Man_Civil_War_Promocional.png Black_Panther_Civil_War_Promocional.png Falcon_Civil_War_Promocional.png Ant-Man_Civil_War_Promocional.png Black_Widow_Civil_War_Promocional.png Hawkeye_Civil_War_Promocional.png CACW_31.png CACW_32.png CACW_33.png CACW_34.png Iron_Man_VS_Capitán_América_-_Promocional_CACW.png CACW_35.png CACW_36.png CACW_37.png CACW_38.png CACW_39.png CACW_40.png Scarlet Witch Promocional CW 1.png Scarlet Witch Promocional CW 2.png Scarlet Witch Promocional CW 3.png Civil War - Team Cap Bandera.png Civil War - Team Iron Man sello.png Civil War - Promocional Team Cap.png Civil War - Cuadro del Team Cap.png Civil War - Cuatro Team Cap.png Civil War - Cuadro Team Iron Man.png Civil War - Cuadro Ant-Man.png Civil War - Cuadro Bucky.png Civil War - Cuadro Cap.png Civil War - Promo Cap Libertad.png Civil War - Promo Iron Man Seguridad.png Civil War - Promo Bandera de EEUU.png Civil War - Promo Crossbones.png Divided_We_Fall_Captain_America_poster.png Divided_We_Fall_Winter_Soldier_poster.png Divided_We_Fall_Falcon_poster.png Divided_We_Fall_Hawkeye_poster.png Divided_We_Fall_Scarlet_Witch_poster.png Divided_We_Fall_Ant-Man_poster.png CW Poster Iron Man.png CW Poster Black Widow.png CW Poster Máquina de Guerra.png CW Poster Black Panther.png CW Poster Visión.png CW_promo_Captain_America_Iron_Man.png CW_promo_Iron_Man_Black_Panther_Black_Widow.png CW_promo_Whose_Side_Are_You_On.png CW_promo_Black_Widow.png Arte Conceptual Capitán_América_Vs_Iron_Man_en_CivilWar.png Civil_War_Iron_Man_Bleedi ng_Edge.png Civil-war_concept-art_03.png Crossbones_Concept.png Mark_XLVI_concept_art.png Civil_War_Characters.png CW1.png CW2.png CW3.png CACW_5.png CACW_6.png CACW_arte_conceptual_grupal.png CACW_12.png CACW_13.png CACW_14.png CACW_19.png CACW_27.png CACW_41.png Capturas Tony_Steve_EW.png Team_Cap.png Steve_Natasha_Sam_Sharon.png Mark_XLVI_Piece.png CW_EW_2.png CW_EW_1.png Captain_America_Civil_War_101.png Captain_America_Civil_War_100.png Captain_America_Civil_War_99.png Captain_America_Civil_War_98.png Captain_America_Civil_War_97.png Captain_America_Civil_War_94.png Captain_America_Civil_War_92.png Captain_America_Civil_War_89.png Captain_America_Civil_War_88.png Captain_America_Civil_War_87.png Captain_America_Civil_War_86.png Captain_America_Civil_War_83.png Captain_America_Civil_War_82.png Captain_America_Civil_War_79.png Captain_America_Civil_War_76.png Captain_America_Civil_War_74.png Captain_America_Civil_War_70.png Captain_America_Civil_War_27.png Captain_America_Civil_War_26.png Black_Panther_Teaser.png Scarletwitch_promo.png Martinfreeman_civilwar.png Captain_Ironman_.png Crossbones_CW.png Civil_War_Empire_pic_1.png Civil_War_Empire_8.png Civil_War_Empire_7.png Civil_War_Empire_6.png Civil_War_Empire_5.png Spider-Man Civil War.png Vídeos Trailers Capitán América Civil War - Trailer Oficial - Español Latino CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR Official International Trailer (2016) Marvel Movie HD Capitán América Civil War - Nuevo Spot Marvel Collector Corps Civil War Teaser! Captain America Civil War - Promo Video - Team Cap Captain America Civil War - Promo Video - Team Iron Man Capitán América Civil War - Nuevo adelanto Entrevistas Captain America Civil War Chris Evans & Anthony Mackie at D23 Expo 2015 Presentation Captain America Civil War D23 Expo Interview - Chris Evans & Anthony Mackie (HD) Marvel 2016 CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR Behind the Scenes - Story (2016) Marvel Movie HD EXCLUSIVE On the Set of 'Captain America Civil War' as Robert Downey Jr. and Chris Evans Face O… Referencias Categoría:Películas Categoría:Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel